Gabbie Monroe
Gabriella "Gabbie" Monroe is the best friend of Matilda Kepler and the Student Government President at Fredericks H. Big High School. Appearance Since the transformation into Miss Matter, Gabby is constantly changing outfits as her two persons Grace & Sandy fight to maintain control of the body they share. Miss Matter has taken no efforts to hide this struggle from her teammates and the two have agreed to dress in a style that would allow the two of them to easily swap looks with a few moments in both hero & casual attires, no matter the fun or work their hair always matches their personality. Grace’s hair is always kept up in a structured bun and Sandy’s hair always goes with the flow. Miss Matter - Grace - When heroing grace wears a yellow wool trenchcoat that remains buttoned & strapped closed that runs down to knees no matter the disaster, poking out from the bellowing bottoms of the trenchcoat black jeggings and slide into a pair of combat boots. Never leaving home without her pristine white gloves, that peak out from the ends of her coat. Her identity is hidden by a semi-transparent visor that hides her eyes and nose. Casual - Grace - Since the transformation, nothing means more to grace than becoming the best no matter if that be in Big High, the best student, the best athlete, or the best superhero. Nothing will stop her from achieving her dream. That means dressing for the part every day. She wears her open dark maroon blazer over her white dress shirt and pencil skirt''' ''' Miss Matter- Sandy - When heroing as Sandy, rolls up the trenchcoat sleeves and opens up the wool trenchcoat that grace wears and sandy opens a knotted dress shirt as her hair cascades down flowing down below the shoulders. Casual Sandy - When out an about, Sandy keeps Grace’s blazer tied around her waist, because of Grace's insistence, she finds the blazer to be a giant frustration. Generally wears loose bright colored clothing. Powers Grace - The same cataclysm of energy that caused their split also transformed them expanded their mind. Grace gained extended awareness and the ability to push external objects. Sandy - While Sandy found herself passively able to feel and maneuver peoples emotions pulling they are feeling to the forefront. Background Gabriella Monroe was born into a family of prosperity, her father the majority shareholder and CEO of Monroe Inc. stretched 18 different countries worldwide developed when an unknown entity bought out her father’s company seemingly overnight. This shadow organization made quick work of firing all the existing staff and placing their own. While still receiving a large sum Ricardo Monroe, with his company gone was not satisfied simply living off his wealth. He was determined to build a bigger empire than the one he lost and currently spends hours upon hours locked away in his office attempting to start his new company. Driven into his work, he has fallen into neglect of the world outside his business, which includes his wife and two daughters. Laura Monroe fed up with a man who would never leave his office, eventually left their southern California estate and moved to Halycon, where she joined several of the halcyon elite clubs, most notably the Equestrian Society, Chinatown Tennis Club, & Knights of Halycon, Sororal Society. Unfortunately, all of these clubs consisted of one thing tons of drinking and lots of poor behavior. From watching these women Gabriella learned that she had to climb over others to reach the top, which included that her best friend Matilda always up to something taking who would steal any club she got her hands on. Gabbie is a noted social media bully of the superhero Challenge, often taking to Instagram to remark on the hero's lack of powers, lack of accomplishments, and probable ugliness underneath her mask. Gabbie was abducted by Whitelight and held at the Poderosa TV station. She was kept in a catatonic state while held there until she was freed by Big Team members. In her capacity as Student Government President, Gabbie has used her authority to cancel or attempt to cancel a variety of extracurricular activities that are near and dear to Matilda, including the Competitive Spirit Squad and the Water Polo Club. The motives behind these passive aggressive moves are currently unknown but are likely connected to an undiagnosed case of triflin' bitch jealousy. Splitting Into Miss Matter Gabby was doing community service in ZodiacCity as part of her Big High Honor Society Community Service. When she started picking up some trash behind some bakery, Matalida had disappeared which was typical always disappearing as soon as the work gets hard with some stomach ache or “work” excuse. Everyone knows a print shop is a slackers job anywho. When Gabby saw two men in grey hazard suits coming out of the back entrance taking a small black cat by a purple cage. When there were a sudden quake and a strong gust of icy winds. Gabbie could swear she saw a tree covered in ice for just a moment that shattered the kitten’s cage and the cat leaped down the alley into gabby’s arms. When another blast of the icy wind sent Gabby flying, she landed hard as pink and yellow swirls and dots scattered spread across her eyes when Gabby finally woke from her haze. Over the next few days, she started noticing her time was missing, as she would blackout for hours at a time. When finding herself dressed differently and started finding little notes all signed. XOXO. They were written with stuff like “like storing snickers bars here now, “ “please wash this, it sucks to get sand out.” & “ Cute Boy’s at Philosotea”. Then the grey attack on the city happened, and they started trying to round up the families for the transformations. When Gabbie discovered that she could push things with her mind when she kept a small group of grey bees from storming onto her families estate and taking her little sister and mother. She doesn’t believe her family noticed, but her sister started to fall apart and break into tears and howling. It was then for the first time she heard the bubbly voice she’d come to know as Sandy speak, Sandy asked to her to let her help. It would be the first night they split as Grace fought off the Bees that attempted to invade the mansion and Sandy hugged her little sister and kept her mother and staff calm. Afterward, the two started comparing notes and both shared the same life, and both thought themselves as Gabby and after a long frustrating debate with each other, both thought there was no way the other could be the same Gabbie that they were. So they came to an arrangement, they would only refer to themselves as Gabbie at school & to their mother. They would share their new secret with their little sister and let her pick their new names. Grace & Sandy, they would return to school. Eventually, they would come into contact with the Big Team and Sandy would beg Grace to let them join, which she eventually relented as long as they could be the best superhero. During the events of the Season 2 finale, Gabbie was volunteering in Zodiac City when the Mortem collided with her, splitting her consciousness into two. The two personalities, Grace and Sandy, gained superpowers, and joined the Big Team as Miss Matter. Relationships Journals & Extra Documents Scene - Miss Mater Confronts Godspeed Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Challenge Category:B-Verse Category:PC